


The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Rowena MacLeod

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charlie Bradbury (mentioned) - Freeform, Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Gen, Interview with an Angel, Jack Kline (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: After the events of "Unhuman Nature," Makael has some questions for Rowena.





	The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Rowena MacLeod

**Author's Note:**

> _**The Context:**_  
>  Everything is changing.
> 
>  _The Angel Room_ started as a way for seraphim Makael, a refugee from the _Supernatural_ universe, to keep track of events after Michael’s arrival from Apocalypse World.
> 
> Makael has always been good at keeping to herself. It’s why she survived the intra-angel conflicts after the Great Fall. So it makes sense that when Michael arrived and started tracking down angels, Makael decided that it was time to find a new universe to call home. Using the spell that, years ago, propelled the Winchesters into an alternate universe, Makael was ready to make a new life for herself in ours. A quiet life. A human life, much like the one she had lived after the Fall.
> 
> Then she discovered _Supernatural_.
> 
> She told herself it was boredom, that it was curiosity, that it was about immersing herself the very human phenomenon of fandom, which prompted her to start pulling characters into our universe for interviews after each new episode of Season 14 aired.
> 
> But now she’s realizing that it’s more than just interviews. It’s more than just about experiencing humanity through fandom. And it’s much, much more than simple curiosity. Makael is discovering that she _cares_ , which is a very disconcerting realization for an angel who’s always put self-preservation above all else.
> 
> She worries about what’s happening to the people she’s interviewing. She’s preoccupied with their well-being and with their struggles. She cares about their survival.
> 
> Which, in her estimation, doesn’t bode well for her own.
> 
> What does this mean for _The Angel Room_? For Makael herself? As of yet, it’s all very unclear. The only thing that is clear? _Everything is changing._
> 
>  _ **The Setting:**_  
>  A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is sparsely equipped with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast.
> 
> All is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness. Only the few decorations that dot the space soften it: the neatly folded cream-and-white quilt slung over one arm of the couch, a piece of driftwood here, a decorative stone or a bird’s feather there.

_**The Interview:** _  
_It’s night. Outside, stars gleam faintly in a clear, cold sky, dimmed by the lights of the city. The grey stone buildings opposite the windows are illuminated to showcase their architectural details._

_Inside, the lamps on either side of the bookcases are turned on, as is the lamp next to the couch, where Makael is seated cross-legged. Candles are lit on the coffee table in front of her and illuminate her face with warm, flickering light, vying with the glow of her laptop, which is perched, as usual, on her knees. The fingers of right hand are dug into her sleek dark hair; her head is turned in the direction of the window rather than toward the door. She is clad in black leggings, and is barefoot. An oversized teal sweater slides off one shoulder as she pushes her fingers through her hair._

_The door opens quietly. Makael doesn’t turn in its direction as Rowena steps precisely onto the threshold, her irises glowing violet, her hands flaring with the same magic as she holds them out in front of her warily._

**Makael:** [ _not turning her attention away from the window_ ] You don’t need the magic, Rowena. I’m not going to hurt you.  
**Rowena:** [ _archly_ ] Forgive me, dear, if I don’t take you at your word. The majority of people who know my name would like to see me dead, I’m afraid.  
**Makael:** [ _flatly; still staring out the window_ ] I don’t.  
**Rowena:** [ _after a pause, having not lowered her magical guard_ ] You have me at something of a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, while I haven’t the slightest regarding _you_.  
**Makael:** I’m Makael.  
**Rowena:** [ _tilts head]_ The wee angel who’s been playing reporter?  
**Makael:** [ _turns, revealing a tear-streaked face_ ] Yes. [ _bitterly_ ] The angel that’s been playing at being a reporter.  
**Rowena:** [ _takes in Makael’s face; the purple fades from her eyes and her fingers_ ] You’ve seen what’s happening with Jack, then.  
**Makael:** [ _nods_ ] Yes.  
**Rowena:** [ _expression tightens_ ] My answer won’t be any different for you than it was for them. I can’t save him. Which means I’ll be taking my leave, now. [ _turns_ ]  
**Makael:** No—wait. That’s not why I brought you here. I just … I just have some … questions.  
**Rowena:** [ _arches brows disdainfully_ ] Really? You’re going to go with that whole … bit? Now?  
**Makael:** [ _forcefully_ ] Not those kinds of questions. [ _shoulders slump_ ] I … you’ve been there and I want to make sure I understand, that I … [ _tries again_ ] I’m upset, and if I didn’t write them down I know I’d forget— Please, Rowena. This isn’t trivial. I wouldn’t have brought you here if it was.  
**Rowena:** Mm. [ _gives Makael an appraising look, then casts her gaze around the room_ ] So. If I step into this room, will I lose access to my magic? Obviously you can cast spells in this universe, but any mortal can throw magic around if they have the right words and the right ingredients. Having access to _real_ magic? That’s the sole domain of witches. So, is _my_ kind of magic available in the room in which you are presently seated?  
**Makael:** I … I don’t know. [ _shakes head_ ] I’ve never looked for it.  
**Rowena:** Well, _look_ , dear. I’m not about to step inside unless I know I won’t be left defenseless. One never knows what manner of beasties might be lurking around. Samuel said you’re not a warrior—and besides, I never like to rely on anyone else for my own protection.  
**Makael:** [ _fiercely_ ] We don’t have time for this—  
**Rowena:** _Make_ time, dearie. I’m not setting foot in there unless you do.  
**Makael:** [ _throws a dark look in Rowena’s direction, but doesn’t seem to have the energy to sustain it; it slips away quickly_ ] Fine. [ _for the first time, we see her pupils flare an angelic, icy blue as she uses her power_ ]  
**Rowena:** [ _watches with a bland expression; arms crossed_ ]  
**Makael:** [ _as the blue fades from her eyes_ ] Yes. There’s your kind of magic here. The flavor is slightly different, but you should still be able to access it.  
**Rowena:** [ _flashes a wide, cool smile_ ] Excellent. See? That wasn’t so hard. [ _steps into room; closes the door behind her. Her eyes flare again with magic as she samples the power of this universe, but it makes her eyes glow with a darker shade of purple, rather than violet. She makes an experimental gesture, and the candles flare and burn with the same shade of purple_ ] Interesting. You were right. The flavor is different. But no less powerful. [ _drops the magic and walks gracefully across the room, skirts swishing, to perch on the edge of one of the leather chairs_ ] Your questions? [ _primly_ ]  
**Makael:** [ _gathers herself, focusing her attention on the screen; she hasn’t bothered to wipe her cheeks, and the tears are drying, leaving salty trails_ ] You told Castiel that his grace wasn’t enough to save Jack; that because Jack was sired by an archangel, he needed the power of an archangel to heal him.  
**Rowena:** Yes. [ _in a_ ' _so what' tone_ ]  
**Makael:** What if he had the grace of _two_ angels?  
**Rowena:** [ _brows raise in surprise before she understands_ ] You’re offering up yours?  
**Makael:** [ _swallows_ ] Yes.  
**Rowena:** [ _with a hint of a derisive smile_ ] Have you even thought through what that would mean for you? He’d need all of it. You’d become human. Mortal. Even more vulnerable than you are now.  
**Makael:** Would it help Jack?  
**Rowena:** [ _gives Makael a searching look before relenting_ ] You really would do it, wouldn’t you?  
**Makael:** [ _without hesitation_ ] I would.  
**Rowena:** [ _thoughtfully_ ] Our Jack does inspire devotion, doesn’t he? But I’m sorry—it wouldn’t be enough. Even with real archangel grace, Gabriel’s grace, we couldn’t help him.  
**Makael:** But it was such a small sample. And it was _old_ grace, Rowena. Years old. It may have degraded.  
**Rowena:** I wasn’t aware that grace _could_ degrade.  
**Makael:** I … typically it doesn’t, but—  
**Rowena:** Then I doubt it did in this case. The angel would have noticed. He’s a bit … fierce about young Jack.  
**Makael:** [ _lets out a breath_ ] All right. There’s a little-known spell from the Book of the Gauls, then. Pre-Roman conquest. It’s in Gallic. It was said to have been used successfully on an injured angel. Do you—  
**Rowena:** —know of it? Yes.  
**Makael:** And have you—  
**Rowena:** —tried it? Yes. Unsuccessfully. It was one of the first things I attempted. Jack is a nephilim, not an angel. His physiology is completely different. What would help an angel won’t—and hasn’t—helped him. [ _with sudden compassion softening her expression_ ] I’m afraid you’re grasping at straws, my dear.  
**Makael:** [ _hands clench before she looks away abruptly_ ]  
**Rowena:** [ _glances at door; prompts, gently_ ] Our time is limited, yes?  
**Makael:** Yes.  
**Rowena:** The questions, then?  
**Makael:** [ _takes a steadying breath; turns back to laptop_ ] Sergei. He still might be able to help Jack. Have you tried to find him?  
**Rowena:** Of course. [ _scowls_ ] Tricky bugger, that one. I couldn’t get a lock on him. Neither could Castiel. We’ll both keep trying. And whether or not we find him before— Well, both Castiel and I are very long-lived beings, and neither of us forgets. [ _grimly_ ] Nor will we forgive.  
**Makael:** Good.  
**Rowena:** [ _as her look becomes assessing_ ] … I think I might like you.  
**Makael:** [ _as she studies her notes_ ] I met with Charlie last week. And I've followed up with her since then. She said she’s had a few ideas that she’s thrown your direction since we first talked.  
**Rowena:** [ _nods_ ] She has. She’s spoken both with me and with the boys. Her ideas were helpful. There is lore from the … what do you lot so colorfully call it? Apocalypse World? [ _shakes head and purses lips_ ] There’s lore from there that doesn’t exist in ours. We tried a few of her suggestions, but again … nothing worked. [ _pauses_ ] Our searches for a solution, for a cure? They’ve been exhaustive. You saw none of this on your … episode?  
**Makael:** No. None of it.  
**Rowena:** [ _with annoyance_ ] They really _do_ leave a lot out. [ _in a more practical tone_ ] I suppose you can only fit so much into an hour of … [ _disdainfully_ ] television.  
**Makael:** [ _hesitates, then seems to find some sort of resolution to whatever caused the hesitation_ ] And trying again to jump-start his system? Using what we learned from the failed attempt to try to reset it?  
**Rowena:** He’s too weak at this stage. It would kill him.  
**Makael:** Even if we could get access to more archangel grace?  
**Rowena:** [ _narrows eyes_ ] What are you talking about?  
**Makael:** [ _quietly_ ] If I was able to find more archangel grace, would it save him?  
**Rowena:** What, do _you_ have a secret stash of the stuff just lying around somewhere, then?  
**Makael:** [ _dismissively_ ] Of course not.  
**Rowena:** Then what are you getting at? The only other archangel left is … [ _tips chin down and raises a disbelieving brow_ ] You’re not planning on trying to steal _Michael's_ grace?  
**Makael:** … that would be stupid.  
**Rowena:** That would be beyond stupid: it would be sheer imbecility.  
**Makael:** [ _looks away_ ] Yes.  
**Rowena:** [ _slowly_ ] Yes. It would be. And you’re considering it, aren’t you? Which would be suicide on your part. [ _adds, with some confusion_ ] Isn’t self-preservation the whole reason you left in the first place?  
**Makael:** [ _meets Rowena’s gaze_ ] I can’t just sit by and—  
**Rowena:** What are you planning on doing, exactly? Walking up to him and asking him nicely? ‘Please, Mr. Michael, can I have some of your grace, Sir?’ Or do you plan on taking it by force? He’d snap you like a bloody twig. Lord, what _is_ it about the Winchesters? They somehow inspire people to throw themselves off of bloody cliffs on their behalf.  
**Makael:** Jack isn’t a Winchester.  
**Rowena:** [ _sharply_ ] The only thing that _isn’t_  'Winchester' about that child is his last name. [ _more gently_ ] Makael, the only thing you’ll succeed at if you go after Michael is getting yourself killed. And frankly, even if we could get our hands on his grace, at this point, I don’t think it would do any good.  
**Makael:** You don’t _think_ , or—  
**Rowena:** I’m quite sure, dear. What I said after Sergei’s spell failed and Jack collapsed? It wasn’t said lightly. You must hear me: there is nothing that can be done for Jack now.  
**Makael:** [ _stares in silence for a long moment; then, grimly_ ] How long does he have?  
**Rowena:** [ _softly_ ] Not long. It’s hard to tell. Sergei’s spell seems to accelerated his body’s attack on itself. At most, a couple of days, I think. [ _leans forward slightly_ ] I’m sorry.  
**Makael:** … shit.  
**Rowena:** [ _lets out a small huff of amusement_ ] I didn’t think angels swore. [ _pauses_ ] I thought you _couldn’t_.   
**Makael:** [ _with only half of her attention on Rowena_ ] … not on cable television, anyway.  
**Rowena:** [ _chokes back a real laugh_ ]  
**Makael:** [ _allows a small smile_ ] Someday you should ask Castiel to teach you how to swear in Enochian. It’s a fine line between swearing and literally cursing in our language, but he’s … very creative. [ _face crumples and tears shimmer in her eyes_ ] And now he’ll never have a chance to teach Jack.  
**Rowena:** _Och_ , now, darling. [ _reaches forward and awkwardly pats Makael’s hand; expression twists_ ] … bollocks. I was never any good at the whole 'comfort' thing.  
**Makael:** [ _shakes head_ ] No. No, you’ve been … [ _takes in a shaky breath_ ] Thank you. Thank you for answering my questions. [ _glances at the smoldering symbol on the door, which is starting to fade_ ] We’re pretty much out of time.  
**Rowena:** You’re not going to be foolish and self-sacrificing after I leave, are you? It would be a waste of a good angel.  
**Makael:** No.  
**Rowena:** [ _holds Makael’s gaze_ ]  
**Makael:** [ _more firmly_ ] I won’t. I swear it.  
**Rowena:** And _that_ actually means something to you lot. Good girl. [ _rises briskly to her feet_ ] I’ll be off, then. This was … different than I expected. [ _consideringly_ ] In a good way. I’m glad we met, Makael.  
**Makael:** Thank you. And likewise. [ _musters a brief smile, but it drops as soon as Rowena turns away_ ]  
**Rowena:** [ _gently_ ] I’ll see myself out. [ _walks to doorway as Makael back to the window; says very quietly, just before she closes the door_ ] Take care of yourself, wee angel.  
**Makael:** [ _wraps her arms tightly around herself as if she is cold, and continues to stare blankly out the window as the door clicks shut_ ]

**END SCENE.**


End file.
